1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a unique drum head assembly for use on snare drums or the like and particularly to a means for mounting the unique drum head assembly on conventional drums without having to modify the shell structure or the conventional shell side mounted tie down screws which secure the conventional drum head to the top of the shell wall.
2. Prior Art
As an example, typical snare drum structure comprises a cylindrical shell with each open end covered by a vibration membrane such as shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,681, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, which membrane is held in place over the end of the drum shell by rim means mounted over the periphery of the membrane and by threaded tie down screws threaded at their lower ends into nut members permanently affixed to the outside of the shell and abutting the rim means at their upper ends. Tightening these screws stretches the membrane tighter across the top end of the shell and varies the sound pitch, i.e., tunes the drum.
Typically, removal of a drum membrane from the drum shell requires removal of each of the tie-down screws from the drum rim whereby the drum head can be lifted off the end of the drum shell. A new or replacement drum membrane may then be placed over the end of the drum shell and secured thereto by the rim means and tightening (tuning) screws. The new drum membrane must then be tightened (tuned) to give the drum the desired pitch.
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,324 “In replacing the drum skin of a conventional drum, it is precisely the removal and replacement of the tuning screws which absorbs the operator's time. Depending upon the skill and dexterity of the drummer, it generally takes from 5 to 15 minutes to replace the drum head of a conventional musical drum. This delay is of obvious disadvantage to the drummer, especially if the drum skins must be changed during a musical performance. Even during the leisure hours of the drummer, the present method of changing drum heads is clearly both endious and undesirably time consuming.
The present quick change unit allows the drum head with membrane to be quickly removed and replaced with another pretuned head and membrane in a matter of seconds.